29 Love Filled Days
by Firediva0
Summary: A collection filled with 29 drabbles/oneshots of Hermione Granger paired with several characters. Made to celebrate the month of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title of Collection: 29 Love Filled Days**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Multi (different pairing for each chapter).**

 **Rating: Older Teen - Mature**

 **Written Primarily for: February Event: My Love Challenge**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hermione/Blaise Zabini**

* * *

Hermione sighed, lacing her and Blaise's fingers together. Said boy smiled, leaning down to nuzzle at her neck affectionately.

"Blaise!" Hermione giggled, attempting to move away from him. Whenever he nuzzled her neck, his brown locks would sweep slowly and teasingly over her skin.

"It tickles!" she yelped. Instead of stopping, Blaise continued, though this time, he stealthily slid his fingers to her stomach, launching a full on attack.

Hermione shreaked, her back arching from the sensations and her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe between the pants. Tears of mirth steadily fell from her eyes but Blaise didn't relent.

"Mercy!" she pleaded. After one final tickle, Blaise pulled back, smiling wickedly at his girlfriend.

"I hate you," Hermione mumbled, pouting all the while. Blaise merely smiled, leaning down and placing a chaste on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered. If Hermione had been surprised by his declaration, she didn't show it. She just got up and began walking away, turning around to wink saucily at him once she reached the door.

"I love you too," she informed, laughing outright at Blaise's shocked face.

"Are you coming? 'Cause if you stay like that any longer, bugs are gonna fly in there."

Blaise immediately closed his mouth, blushing a bright pink.

"Let's go," he muttered, finally getting up from his spot on the couch and followed the sauntering brunette.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **February Event: Me Love - Prompt: First 'I love you's'. 1/29.**

 **Writing Club - The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge - Hermione/Blaise**

 **Getting Around Challenge: Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month (February): 230/10,000.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title of Collection: 29 Love Filled Days**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Multi (different pairing for each chapter).**

 **Rating: Older Teen - Mature**

 **Written Primarily for: February Event: My Love Challenge**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hermione/Bill Weasley**

* * *

Hermione smiled, hands gently carressing the tulips that lay in a beautiful bouquet on the table. Picking them up, she took a moment to admire the slightly sweet scent as it wafted up her nose.

At first, when she had recieved a text from her boyfriend of two years telling her that he needed her home urgently, she had thought that something bad had happened. However, as soon as she bolted inside of the house in a hurry, her brown gaze immediately fell upon the purple tulips that lay on the table appearing welcoming and inviting.

It had been mere curiousity that made her pause in her steps and look at the flowers, moving closer in order to get a better look.

"Bill?" She called, glancing around to see if her boyfriend was anywhere in sight. He wasn't and from the lack of noise in the house, Hermione could only assume that he truly wasn't there.

But if that was the case, why would Bill tell her that he needed her at the house urgently? It didn't make sense, unless...

Gaze traveling once more to the flowers, Hermione looked around before silently making her way over to them. A card, a deep white, lay on top of them, seemingly unbothered and innocent as it waited for someone to pick it up. Pick it up, Hermione did and she nearly dropped it in shock when she saw that it was adressed to her.

 **Love,**

 **If you are reading this now, then that means you have found the flowers that I left for you. I had been walking by a flower shop on my way to work when I saw them. The entrancing color of them reminded me of you, so I couldn't help but get them.**

 **I hope you like them,**

 **~Bill**

Hermione smiled, placing the card down and picked them up.

Never before had anyone gotten her flowers and her cheeks began to turn a dark red at the thought of the normally stoic teen performing such a romantic gesture.

Grinning softly to herself, Hermione brought them to her chest, hugging them gently and silently promised to herself to show her boyfriend her appreciation when he got home.

At that, a wicked gleam settled in Hermione's eyes and she skipped up the stairs, knowing _exactly_ how stunned and aroused Bill would be when he found her.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **February Event: Me Love - Prompt: Flowers. 2/29**

 **Writing Club - The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge - Hermione/Bill Weasley.**

 **Getting Around Challenge: Bill Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month (February): Word Count: 396. New Total: 626/10,000. Left to Go: 9374.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title of Collection: 29 Love Filled Days**

 **Pairing: Ariana/Hermione**

 **Rating: Older Teen - Mature**

 **Written Primarily For: My Love Comp.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hermione/Ariana**

* * *

"Hermione," Ariana called, walking inside the house and traveling to the kitchen, plastic bags that were filled to the brim lightly swaying as she walked. Said girl squeaked from somewhere inside the house, the sound of something hitting the floor repeatedly sounding until finally, she appeared in the doorway, her long brown hair disheveled.

"Yes, love?" She asked, coming forward and laying a chaste kiss upon Ariana's cheek. Ariana smiled brightly, placing the bags on the counter and approached her beautiful younger lover.

"You'll never guess what I bought us," she purred, wrapping her arms around Hermione's petite form. Hermione giggled, by now used to her girlfriend's antics, and took a guess.

"Uhh, let's see..." she mumbled. "You bought us a new book on some awesome obscure magic?" At the thought of it, Hermione's eyes lit up in eager anticipation.

"Oh my gosh, _please_ tell me you did!"

Ariana chuckled, shaking her head at Hermione's crestfallen face.

"Something even better, love," she promised, loving the pink twinge that showed up on her lover's cheeks. "Come on, guess."

Hermione thought long and hard before something finally clicked, a grin beginning to make itself known.

"It can't be _that,_ can it?" she asked mysteriously, winking at Ariana in mischief. Ariana looked around in confusion.

"What are you talking about, love?" she asked. Hermione giggled.

"You know, _that_?"

It took a moment but then it dawned on her and Ariana blushed a bright pink, mortification shining in her eyes.

"No, not that," she hurried to say, stumbling over her words. At Hermione's questioning face, Ariana sighed.

" _Fine_ ," she mumbled. "I bought us that hot chocolate you really like."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Hermione was in Ariana's arms, laying chaste kisses all over her face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love _you!_ " she squealed, happiness coating her tone. Ariana nodded, carrying the happy girl back into the living room and sat on the couch, letting them get comfortable.

Instead of protesting the movement, Hermione allowed it, burrowing her face in her girlfriend's lap and continuing to lay kisses on her neck. The blonde leaned back, giving Hermione more access and sighed blissfully. When Hermione acted like this, it appealed to her greatly and caused her heart to race rapidly within her chest.

"Gosh, Merlin was showing off when he created you," Hermione groaned into her ear.

Ariana chuckled. If that was all it took to get her girlfriend to turn into a cuddly kitten, she would make sure that she always bought hot chocolate.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **Writing Club! Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Ariana**

 **My Love Comp - "Merlin was showing off when he created you."**

 **Writing Club! Word Prompt Express! - 1. Access, 26. Appeal, 58. Beautiful, 77. Book, 454. Kiss, 155. Comfortable, 318. Fine, 22. Anticipate, 387. Heart, and 383. Happy.**

 **Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge - Romance Genre/Theme - Extra Prompt: Mysterious**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title of Collection: 29 Love Filled Days**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Multi (different pairing for each chapter).**

 **Rating: Older Teen - Mature**

 **Written Primarily for: February Event: My Love Challenge**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hermione/Harry Potter**

* * *

"What's wrong, love?" Hermione questioned, placing chaste kisses along Harry's throat and collarbone.

Said boy sighed, leaning back and allowing the soft and soothing kisses from his girlfriend to slowly calm and relax him.

"It's Ron," he whispered. "I know he loves Lav but this has got to stop. He's breaking everytime he witnesses Dean place a kiss on her forehead."

"Shh," Hermione coaxed, lettng her eyes trail upward until they connected with reluctant emeralds. "I'm worried too but this isn't our decision to make. He loves Lavender and it's our job as his best friends to support him even when he's feeling sad. Now, let me take your worries away?"

Harry grumbled but he still nodded obediently, laying his neck bare for Hermione's gaze even as he growled at her when she chuckled.

"Everytime you kiss my neck, you leave lipstick stains," Harry whined halfheartedly.

"Come on, love, you know you love it," Hermione purred, winking at the furiously blushing boy.

In response, Harry looked away, busying himself with the blue shirt that dangled precariously over the edge of the couch.

Hermione laughed.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **February Event: Me Love - Prompt: Lipstick Stains 3/29**

 **Writing Club - Word Prompt Express - 74. Blue**

 **Getting Around Challenge: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month (February): Word Count: 264**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title of Collection: 29 Love Filled Days**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Multi (different pairing for each chapter).**

 **Rating: Older Teen - Mature**

 **Written Primarily for: February Event: My Love Challenge**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Hermione/Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione and Harry stood in silence, each slowly sliding off their clothes and watching with bated breaths as new skin was revealed. Within moments, they were both bare, skin gleaming in the dim candle light that surrounded them.

Harry wordlessly held out his hand, clenching Hermione's own once it was in his grasp and made his way to the large bath tub in the corner, its pristine marble shining as clear water swished with the faint tides of the rose petals that littered it.

They both got in, cuddling close while sighing in unision, thankful for the warm water that encased their freezing frames.

"You know that I love you, right?" Hermione asked, breaking the peaceful silence that reigned upon them. Harry nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead and waving his hand slightly, conjuring big bubbles.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

Between Harry and the romantic atmosphere around them, Hermione didn't stand a chance when she smelled the faint scent of strawberries as it wafted off of her boyfriend's relaxed form.

She launched herself forward, trapping him with her arms and kissed him passionately, delighting in his surprised gasp.

"You're mine," she panted, pulling him towards the bedroom in order to stake her claim. "Mine and mine alone."

When the couple was finally seen again, nobody questioned the fact that Harry walked with a slight limp, trailing after Hermione with the brightest smile they had ever seen.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **February Event: Me Love - Prompt: Having a Bubble Bath. 5/29**

 **Writing Club - Word Prompt Express - 74. Clothes**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month (February): Word Count: 239**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title of Collection: 29 Love Filled Days**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Multi (different pairing for each chapter).**

 **Rating: Older Teen - Mature**

 **Written Primarily for: February Event: My Love Challenge**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hermione/Harry**

* * *

Hermione tried to concentrate; she really did, but she couldn't.

Chocolate, pure and beautiful chocolate, lay in a skillfully arranged bouquet before her. She knew that she had to meet up with Harry but the chocolate... It called and sang to her.

As if her mind decided to conspire against her, an image of Harry covered in chocolate appeared in her mind's eye. His green eyes were mischevious, taunting her to go to him and the chocolate, now melted down, dripped sensually down his form.

It was simply too much and Hermione drooled, eyes going hazy as she launched herself forward, taking one of the bouquets off of the shelves in the store and hurried to the check out.

Later on, when Hermione was on her knees, smiling saucily with chocolate dripping off of her tongue, Harry couldn't bring himself to be mad.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **February Event: Me Love - Prompt: Chocolate. 6/29**

 **Writing Club - Word Prompt Express - Concentrate**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month (February): Word Count: 143**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title of Collection: 29 Love Filled Days**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Multi (different pairing for each chapter).**

 **Rating: Older Teen - Mature**

 **Written Primarily for: February Event: My Love Challenge**

Warning: Hopelessly cliche. Even I want to gag and I wrote it. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hermione/Draco**

* * *

Hermione clutched the bouquet to her chest, peering into gray eyes worriedly.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked, brown eyes flashing as millions of possibilities flew past her mind's eye.

"It's not," he assured her, reaching up and clasping his hands around her much smaller ones.

"Believe it or not, Granger, but the war has changed me. I don't rely on my father anymore and I don't harbor the same hatred for the Golden Trio. In the end, it's just not worth it."

"Still," she voiced. "How do I know that you truly love me? That this forever you speak of isn't only a passive term?"

"You know that I will love you until the last rose dies," he whispered, oddly sincere as he maintained eye contact with her.

"But one is fake," Hermione said, gesturing towards the lone flower.

"And, therefore, will never die," he retorted wisely, winking. "I love you, Granger. All I'm asking for is a chance."

Draco was pleading, but he didn't care. He was desperate. He needed her to know just how much she meant to him.

Hermione gazed into endless pools of silver before nodding decisively to herself.

"Call me, Hermione."

Who knew that that one measly sentence would be the start of a long and passionate relationship between Slytherin's Ice Prince and Gryffindor's Princess?

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **February Event: Me Love - Prompt: "I will love you until the last rose dies"/"But one's fake"/ "And, therefore, will never die." 7/29**

 **Writing Club - Word Prompt Express - Forever**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month (February): Word Count: 225**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title of Collection: 29 Love Filled Days**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/Multi (different pairing for each chapter).**

 **Rating: Older Teen - Mature**

 **Written Primarily for: February Event: My Love Challenge**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Hermione/Harry**

* * *

Harrry placed his hand on the left side of his chest, closing his eyes and just loosing himself in the soft yet steady beats of his heart. Recently, it had been very uncomfortable there. Whenever, he was near his best friend, it'd start beating madly.

His cheeks would turn a light pink and the rapid thumping would make him feel woozy as he gazed into warm brown eyes. To be honest, it scared him. What did this mean? It only happened around Hermione and most of the time it happened because of the silliest things.

Hermione smiling? He'd turn a bright crismon.

Hermione talking? He'd loose himself to some very, _very_ weird yet enticing fantasies.

Hermione hugging him? He'd have a nosebleed.

Hermione kissing his cheek? He'd pass out cold.

It scared him not to know what this meant and as Harry panicked, a certain brown eyed minx smirked deviously, chuckling in the shadows in which she hid.

* * *

 **February Event: Me Love - Prompt: Heart - 8/29**

 **Writing Club - Word Prompt Express - Fire**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month (February): Word Count: 158**


End file.
